A Funny moment with Bella
by mrs.samantha marie cullen
Summary: This is a series of funny moments with Bella. You know Emmett has to cause some of these, much to Edward's dislike.
1. Drugged by Emmett

**Hey guys this all takes place a month before the wedding. Charlie kicked Bella out after she told him about the engagement. She is now living with the Cullen's, and it's summer.**

**-love Sam-**

"Cough, cough, cough," I moaned and fell backwards on Edwards bed. Who is now hunting with Carlisle, and Esme.

"Cough, cough, cough, cough," I coughed again. I have had this horrible cold all morning.

I got off the bed and unsteadily went down the stairs.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked sweetly looking up from the TV. She has become much much nicer since I moved here.

"Cough, I have a horrible cold." I mumbled.

"I'll get you some medicine," she said getting up.

"No, I'll get it." Emmett said gently pushing Rose back down on the couch. Rose and I eyed him suspiciously. He never did anything but laugh at me.

"Okay," Rose said skeptically, but sat back down.

I followed him into the kitchen over to the medicine cabinet.

He pulled out a red cough syrup, and poured it onto a spoon.

"Take 6 of these, this is the only cough medicine we have, and it's for kids only. We got the wrong kind," he told me sincerely. I did as I was told and went back to

the living room.

"Hey Bella," Alice said now in the living room to.

"Hey Alice," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked worried.

"I feel horrible," I whispered. I went onto the couch that held me, Alice, Rose, and Emmett, who had a strange expression on his face.

"Oh, hope you feel better soon," she said to me.

"Thanks, me too," I said to Alice, doubting I would be feeling better any time soon. I looked at the screen; they appeared to be watching Titanic.

"Hahahahaha," I laughed at the end. Which was weird because the guy had just died, and I was supposed to be crying right now, like I always did.

"Hahahaha," I chuckled again. Everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy; except for Emmett he had an amused expression on his face.

"What's funny Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, everything, the world. Hahahahaha," I was for any reason thinking everything was funny.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Offfffffcourse, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Bella, what medicine did Emmett give you?" Rose asked skeptically.

"I don't know why? It worked though I don't have a cough anymore, isn't that great!! Hahahahaha," I was chuckling uncontrollably now.

"Emmett what did you give her?" Rose asked glaring at her husband.

"Cough medicine." He answered laughing uncontrollably.

"How much?" Rose pressed, while I giggled.

"Enough to take away her cough," he said.

"Emmett," Rose said getting off the couch glaring at him.

"Okay 3 times the amount she needed," he said still laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you kidding?! Edward is going to be back in exactly 1 hour!!" Alice said punching him.

"He's going to kill us if he finds her like this!!" Rose yelled at him.

"Well then don't show her to him," he said between laughs. Rose turned to look at me.

"Bella, come here for a sec," she said.

"Gotta catch me first," I yelled jumping off the couch into the first room I could find.

"Bella what's wrong?" Asked Jasper from behind me, causing me to jump than chuckle.

"Gash, Hahahaha, there trying to get me," I said to him.

"Wh- hahahahaha," Jasper chuckled feeling what I was feeling.

"We have to run don't let them get you," I whispered laughing.

Knock knock knock. I jumped away form the door locking it.

"Thier here, we have to go." I said quickly.

"Over here," Jasper laughed, opening the window.

I looked down. It was easily 4 yards down.

"Here, climb on my back, I'll jump." I hopped onto Jasper's back.

"Were wanted people now, they might kill us if they find us." I whispered to Jasper when we were safely on the ground.

"Yeah, we would always have to be on the run. Do you want names for our self's so we can hide are identity."

"Yeah, you'll be…um…um…Jazzemo, get it Jasper, emotion, Hahahahaha."

"Okay, and you'll be….Bellumsy, get it Bella, clumsy, hahahaha, I'm a genius."

"Okay, we got our convict names now we need a hideout."

"I now just the place." Jasper put me on his back again and ran.

"Here we are," he said as he stopped right before he hit a really big log. He climbed in on one side, and I climbed in on the other.

"How long do you think we have to hide here?" I asked nervous.

"Until they stop searching for us," he whispered.

"Oh, how long do you think that would take?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered.

"Hey if they catch us, act like your someone else, pretend that you have no clue of what there talking about," I said urgently.

"O-," he was about to reply when he got cut short.

"BOO!!" Emmett yelled on Jasper side of the log then laughed hysterically, when Jasper and I ran out on my side screaming.

**EmPOV **

"BOO!!" I yelled when I found both Jasper and Bella in a large log together hiding.

"AAAAHHHHHH, I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Bella yelled running out of the log followed by a screaming Jasper. I laughed hysterically.

"Over here," I yelled to let Alice and Rose know I had found them.

"Where?" Rose asked a second later.

"They ran off when I found them," I said between chuckles.

"God Emmett. Why'd you do that?"

"It was funny."

"Come on Emmett, now we have to go chase them down, and we only have 30 more minutes before Edward gets here," Alice said as she started running.

"I've got Bella," Rose said a few seconds later.

"Jazzemo, run save your self!" Bella yelled when Jasper stopped running because they had caught Bella.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I cracked up and fell on the ground rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Bye Bellumsy, I'll come back and save you later! Jasper yelled and started to run again.

"NOOOOOO!!" Jasper yelled when Alice had caught him. We started back for the house, and I was the only one laughing.

"I don't wanna die!" Bella yelled when we put her on the couch.

"Bella were not going to kill you," Alice said calmly.

"Then let me go," she replied, trying to get out of Rose's grab on her stomach.

"Sorry we can't do that," Rose said.

"Why not?"

"Because, Edward would kill us."

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend's sexy huh," Bella said giggling.

"Let me go, I am to young to go to prison. I did nothing wrong!!" Jasper yelled, trying to get out of Alice's little hold of him.

"I think we need to separate them," Rose said.

"Jazzemo, make them feel what I'm feeling." Bella said quickly.

"Oh yeah," I yelled.

"Oh-no," Alice and Rose said together.

"Okay Bellumsy," Jasper replied.

"HAHAHAHAHA, EMMETT YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN EDWARD GETS BACK, AND IT WOULD BE SOOOOOO FUNNY," Alice said rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably

letting go of Jasper.

"HA, everything looks so big," Rose giggled, letting go of Bella.

"Guy's let's play cops and robbers, I call robber." Bella yelled.

"I'm cop," Jasper said excited.

"Boy's cops, girls robbers," Alice chimed.

"Sounds great, but what happens if the robbers get caught?" Rose asked.

"They go to prison," Bella giggled.

"Okay, what are we gonna steel?" Rose asked.

"Something from each cop, duh," Bella exclaimed jumping away from us up the stairs followed by a giggling Alice and Rose.

"Give us some time to steel, then come after us." Rose yelled at us running up the staircase.

"What do you think they are going to steel Officer Jazzemo," I asked laughing.

"Don't know, but whatever it is I shall get back Officer Monkey Butt." Jasper said serious.

"Monkey butt? I like Officer Stremmett, you know strength, Emmett."

"Okay, Officer Stremmett we shall go get our stuff."

"We shall."

"Don't take my word Monkey Butt."

"Okay, but I'm Officer Stremmett."

"Fine."

"WE"RE DONE," Bella yelled running past us on Alice's back; followed by Rose.

"MAWHAHAHAHA, VICTORY IS OURS!!" Bella yelled, as Alice ran outside.

"STOP, PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD. YOUR UNDEREREST!!" Jasper yelled running after them when he saw that Bella held his favorite teddy bear.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!!" I yelled at them seeing that they each had one of my Play Station 3 games. I ran outside into the forest following them.

"COME AND CATCH US!!" Rosalie sang.

"YOU"RE UNDEREREST. STOP NOW AND WE WILL HANDLE YOUR CRIME MERCERLY!! Jasper yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT, YOU LOVE PRECIOUS TOOOOO MUCH, AND WE ALL KNOW IT!!" Alice yelled.

"MABEY, BUT GIVE HER BACK – POUTS-"

"POUT ALL YOU WANT OFFICER JAZZEMO!! WE"RE NOT GIVING HER BACK WITHOUT A FIGHT!!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" Jasper yelled grabbing Alice and Bella, getting Precious from her.

"AWWWWWWW, you slowed me down Bella," Alice pouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

I was so close to Rose now.

"YOU"RE GONNA HAVE TO RUN FASTER THAN THAT!!" I yelled as I grabbed her waist. I quickly put my handcuffs on her.

"Here Officer Jazzemo, you might need these," I said to Jasper as I tossed him my last to hand cuffs.

"THANKS!!" He exclaimed as he quickly put them on, on the other two convicts.

"Where did you get those from!!" The convicts all asked together making me laugh.

"Target, I thought I might need them one day. Turns out I was right," I said to them as Jazzemo and I took them back into the house.

Once we were in Jazzemo brought the kitchen table over to the living room and dimmed the lights making it look like a confrontation room.

"Sit," he said full of authority. The convicts sat.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"Why? Do you not like yours?" Bella asked smiling. Jasper got annoyed but continued.

"Why did you keep running when we told you to stop?"

"Were we supposed to keep walking?" Bella asked giggling. Jasper ignored her comment and continued.

"Why did you steel are things?"

"We didn't, because you knew we were taking them in the first place?" Bella said still smiling.

"Hmph," Jazzemo gave up, and it was now my turn.

"Why'd you commit such a crime like that?"

"Would you rather us commit that crime a different way?" Bella asked smiling triumphant.

"Who is the leader of this gang?"

"Sorry, but we aren't offering any jobs right now so you don't even have to ask."

"Bellumsy, I like you high. Your so smart allac," Alice said admiring her.

"Thank-you Alivis, by the way that is your new convict nickname. You see, Alice, vision. I'm pure genuis."

"Thanks, I like it," Alice replied.

"Hey, get back-," I was cut short.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!" Edward yelled as he ran into our little investigation.

**EPOV**

"Edward I will be back later, I have to do some paper work at the office." Carlisle told me.

"Okay," I replied.

"And I will be back later too, I have to go to the store for a few things real quick," Esme said getting into her car.

"Okay," I said as I opened up the door to the house.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!" I yelled when I saw Bella handcuffed, and Emmett talking to her. They all seemed a little out of it.

"EDDIE!!" Bella yelled jumping up, and running towards me.

"Hey, love. What's going on?" Bella seemed a little out of it also.

"I did a robbery, and now I'm going to prison," she said sadly.

"What?" I read Jasper's thoughts. Bella was high, and so was everyone else because of Jasper.

"Bella, why don't you go to your room?"

"Why am I getting sent to my room? I did nothing wrong, and you are not my father to punish me." She stomped angrily out of the house, and continued to walk down the long driveway.

I gently closed the door, and as soon as I did, Jasper went back to normal.

"I'm going to my room with Precious and never coming out. Don't ever take her again." Jasper quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom cradling Precious like a baby. As soon as he left everyone else went back to normal.

"Oh-man," Emmett complained.

"EMMETT YOU DRUGGED MY FIANCE!!" I yelled running after him. I chased him outside past Bella and tackled him to the ground. While I beat him to death, he was laughing uncontrollably.

"COME ON IT WAS SOOOOOO FUNNY!!" He said in between laughter fits.

"FUNNY, YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY. OKAY I"LL SHOW YOU FUNNY. LET ME GO SHOW EVERYONE THE VIDEO OF YOU WHEN YOU WENT TO THE CIRCUS!!" I yelled getting off of him.

"NOOOOO!!"

"OH YES!!"

"You promised that it would only be between me and you."

"That was before you drugged my Fiancé."

"Awwwww, please don't be like that."

"Whatever Monkey Butt."

"It's Stremmett!" he complained. I ignored him and went over to Bella

"Bella, I'm sorry you don't have to go to your room if you don't want to."

"I don't, I want some pancakes," she said happily. She was so high.

"Okay, lets go inside, and we can watch Emmett make a full of himself on camera, and I'll make you some pancakes."

"Okay," She said. I picked her up easily and went over to the house.

* * *

**OK, so how did you like it?? This can be a oneshot or not if you don't want it to be. Tell me in a review. I don't know about you, but it was pretty funny to me. **

**It was just a random thought. Review plzzzzzz. Thank you.**


	2. Your my Dirty Little Secret

**A/N Okay, I decided – with the help of all of you – to **_**not**_** make this a story. Each chapter will be on a new topic and completely random. That means I will **

**not be writing about Emmett at the circus. So sorry if that upsets you, but I figure it will just be funnier that way.**

**- Samantha - **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything.**

* * *

**BPOV **

I was in Edward's room alone, because him and the rest of the Cullen's left to hunt except Alice. I was completely bored out of my mind. If boredom could kill, I

would have died _twice_ already.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table.

I sighed heavily.

_Only 30 more minutes. _I thought.

I decided I could listen to the stereo to pass the time away.

I flipped to channel 94.5.

_Oh my god_. I thought.

"Alice, come quick!" I yelled.

"Yeah," she said as she barged into the room, about a second and a half later.

"Come here, listen," I said turning up the volume to full blast.

Dirty Little Secret, by The All-American Rejects was on. It was mine and Alice's current favorite song, well besides I Kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry.

We started swaying to the music. I got onto the bed followed by Alice and started to dance clumsily.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

I really started to get into the music. I closed my eyes and left all of my surroundings. I didn't even notice Alice, as she got off the bed.

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way **he** feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I started jumping on the bed, and throwing my head all over the place.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

The song ended, and I slowly started to get off the bed. I was really dizzy from the dance and shaking my head.

"OW!" I yelled, I was dizzier then I thought, because I thought I was still on the bed when I was actually one foot off, so when I took the second off, I fell head first

on the floor.

I quickly got up.

"I'm okay," I said breathlessly.

"Oh no," I gasped as I saw Edward in front of me with a huge smile on his face, as I stood op.

He was not alone either. Every other Cullen kid was behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Emmett thundered, followed by Jasper, Rose, Alice, and _**him.**_

My cheeks turned tomato red.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?" I asked pouting.

"Emmett …stopped …me," she answered in between her laughter fits.

"That's no excuse," I told her.

Edward spoke, after he settled down from laughing. He laughed so much without breathing; it would have killed a normal person.

"So, I'm your dirty little secret," he chuckled.

I got redder, if that was possible.

"Bella, at least he didn't come in when you kissed a girl," Alice laughed a joke only me, her, and Rose got. Edward's eyes just about popped out of his head, as did

Jasper's and Emmett's. Rose, Alice, and I started to laugh so hard. I had to grab my stomach because it hurt.

"W- What?" Edward asked shocked, it just made us laugh harder.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Tell me in a review please.**

**P.S. Hey, you guys all have to go read my other story Payback. I need 3 more reviews for that story, so that I can update it again. It's really good if you ask **

**me. **

**Please Please Please go check it out.**

**-Samantha-**


	3. Authors Note

Heeeeeey guys…. I'm back! Sorry I know I've been gone for forever!!!! But I promise by Friday night the next chapter will be out!

-P.S. don't review this, but feel free to on the first and second chapters

-Sammy-

LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
